


All that Glitters is not Gold

by Sweetiechan



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiechan/pseuds/Sweetiechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec thinks Magnus is getting back with Camille after a night at the nightclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that Glitters is not Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hikarinimichitasora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarinimichitasora/gifts).



Magnus looked out into the darkness. There was a flash of light. Strange shapes appeared as far as the eye could see. And then as suddenly as they appeared, they were gone. He kept glaring out to the same scene. Darkness. Lights. Shapes. Darkness. Lights. Shapes. Darkness. Lights. A familiar face. Magnus was snapped back to reality. The booming of the bass made his stomach quiver.  
"Magnus. Hello? Earth to Magnus?" A familiar voice called out. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust, but he knew the woman calling out to him.  
"I wha- sorry I blanked out for a minute" Magnus shouted over the latest song to take the underworld by storm.  
"Magnus I need your help, I'm in deep trouble" the woman called.  
"My dear, how you got in here is completely beyond me. Why should I help you?" He retorted. “Because... You still have feelings for me" she said, a strange sense of lust carried through the melody surroundings them.  
"Camille, if you hadn't noticed, we've not been together in oh? 200 years or so? And if you hadn't noticed, I've kind of already been shot through the heart by someone else" he said with a slight sigh in his voice. "They're going to kill me" Camille snapped.  
"Well, you should have thought of that before you broke the accords" Magnus explained, while beginning to get a little frustrated.  
"Please, Magnus, I need your protection. I'll do ANYTHING you want" Camille whispered as she moved in close to him. Camille put one hand on Magnus' face and wiped away a small amount of glitter. "Please. For old time’s sake" she pleaded.  
"Tell me, Camille. You've caused me nothing but trouble for how many years? Why should I help you?" Magnus inquired, though his voice was beginning to tremble. "Because even after all this time. You still have a weak spot for me" Camille whispered slyly. Camille moved in closer to Magnus, her lips mere centimetres from his.  
"Just. Just tell me what I need to do to get rid of you" Magnus asked, pulling himself away. Camille sighed while pulling out a roll of parchment. "This. I need this spell" she explained.  
"This is complex magic" Magnus said while reading over the first few lines. "What could you possibly need this for?" He finished. "You said so yourself. I'm a wanted woman. Though not by the right people it seems" she said, giving Magnus a side wards glance.  
"Fine. I'll make this for you. But there's something you need to do for me. You know no warlock works for free" Magnus began. "Not just thi-" Camille began, but Magnus had placed his index finger over her lips. "Nope" he interrupted.  
Magnus waved his hand towards an attractive underworlder he had clearly come to the club with. She scurried to him, so as he could get a piece of parchment from her purse. He handed the parchment to Camille. "This. I know you know where it is. Get this for me by tomorrow night and I'll give you what you want. Meet me at mine by 7" Magnus proposed. Camille moved closer to Magnus again, he could feel her breath on his lips.  
"Fine but-" Camille began but was interrupted. Something flew in between the space of their faces. Camille snapped her head to the left, and scurried away as soon as she registered what had happened. Magnus shook his face. He felt as though he had been in a trance. He looked to his right and saw him standing there. He looked as radiant as ever. Tall, muscular, perfect face and hair. But something was different. Magnus couldn't put his finger on it.  
"Alec-" Magnus began while taking a step towards him. "Don't" Alec called. His voice cracking slightly, his bow and arrow raised and locked on to Magnus. That was when Magnus realised. His eyes. Alec's eyes were bloodshot and filled with water.  
"I should have known" Alec snapped, before rushing off into the crowd. Magnus saw a flash of ginger and golden hair follow suit. It must have been Clary and Jace. "Alec? Alec?" Magnus called. He was dumbstruck. He had no idea what could have caused Alec to act like this. One of the underworlders, clearly a succubus swayed over to his side, from the couch where all of Magnus' underworld friends would congregate. She rested her hands around his neck.  
"You seem sad, Magnus. Come. Let's see if my sisters and I can cheer you up" she began. She turned Magnus around to entice him into a kiss, but as she looked at his face, all she could see were block lines of silver glitter running vertically from his eyes. "Sorry, Eluna. I. I have to go sort some things out" he began, clearly not paying much mind to what she had been saying. He seemed so spaced out, as though someone had drained the life out of him. He pushed Eluna the succubus aside and gave a half-hearted wave to the doorway in front of him. The club music began to fade as he stepped through the portal to his apartment. 

Back at the institute, a commotion had arisen. Izzy saw Jace and Clary banging as hard as they could on Alec's door. "What's going on here?" She asked, beginning to worry about her brother.  
"It's a long story. But he won't open his door" Clary reposed. "Come on Alec, we're parabetais. You can trust me with anything" Jace pleaded.  
"Just leave me alone" Alec called back through the door. It was clear to all three outside that something had upset him tremendously. "Look, as much as Alec loves you, Jace. Maybe you two should just leave this to me" Izzy asked. Clary and Jace shuffled down the corridor.  
"Alec, it's me. Please open up. I just want to see if you're okay" Izzy pleaded. There was no answer. "Don't make me slice this door open, Alec. I mean it." Izzy shouted in response. A sudden click of the door signalled it was okay for Izzy to enter. Clary began to run to get in too, but Jace pulled her back and shook his head. He let her go, but placed his index finger to his lip and made a cupping motion with the other hand by his ear. The two sneaked in, so as they could just about hear the conversation.  
"Well. Are you going to tell me what's brought on this putty party?" Izzy asked.  
"I just. I don't want to talk about it, Izzy". Alec replied, sounding completely hollow.  
"Well, something must have happened. Because you're back here and you haven't brought that vampire bitch’s head back on a silver plate" Izzy began.  
"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Alec shouted, knocking over a desk, the closest thing he could find.  
"Okay. I won't pry" Izzy responded "but I do have a favour to ask. We need you to... Use your powers of persuasion" Izzy began. "Not now, Izzy. I just want to sleep for a month" Alec interjected before she could finish her request.  
"Okay. That's fine. But at least keep your door unlocked. If you don't want to talk about it, then that's fine. But know I'm here for you" Izzy said, while wiping one of her brother's tears away.  
"Thanks, Izzy. Now would you mine giving me some time alone?" Alec managed to reply, though he still sounded like he had all emotions stripped away. Izzy gave him a little nod and left the room, closing the door behind her. Instantly, she saw Clary and Jace eavesdropping. She pointed them down the corridor, before rushing towards them. Izzy grabbed them both and took them around the corner.  
"You two were there. What happened?" She demanded.  
"It was Magnus" Clary began. "He was with Camille. They were so close-" Jace continued.  
"You realise they were lovers, right?" Izzy interjected.  
"Yes, but why are they talking NOW?" Clary asked.  
"I have no idea. Magnus knows she broke the accords. He knows how dangerous this is" Jace replied. "I can't believe Magnus would do this" Izzy began. "You know how close he and Alec are. If he were a shadow hunter, I'm pretty sure they would be parabetais instead of us two" Jace sheepishly admitted.  
"We need to investigate" Clary asserted. "I have just the idea. But we'll leave it until tomorrow. It's best to let Alec get out of his mood'. Izzy explained, while looking down the hall. It was clear just how worried about Alec she was.  
The next evening, once they all thought Alec had enough time to cool off, Izzy timidly knocked on Alec's door. "What?" Alec called abruptly. "I'm coming in" Izzy said, worried for her brother's welfare. The room was trashed. All the furniture had been broken, neat piles of paperwork had been strewn across the room.  
"It looks like a hurricane hit in here-" Izzy began. She looked at Alec's face, but decided it would be wise to stop talking about the state of the room. He had huge bags under his eyes and looked withered. He was a far cry from his normal self. His eyes were still bloodshot. His nose was bright red, and he looked exhausted. "Look, Alec. We have a problem" Izzy began.  
"I'm sure you or Jace can handle it. I want to be left alone" he replied, still sounding hollow, but his voice had a different quality. It was now scratchy, as though he had been screaming for hours. "Nope. This is only something you can do. In fact it's what I was going to ask you last night" Izzy said while resting a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder.  
"Fine. What do you want?" Alec responded reluctantly.  
"None of us can deny Magnus had a crush on you-" Izzy began.  
"What?! I don't-" Alec began to interject.  
"Oh zip it. I said he has a crush on YOU not the other way around, mr. Defensive" Izzy interrupted, gaining the floor once more. Alec just glared at Izzy. "Look. We have to play to our advantages" she said, trying to continue with her main point. Alec gave a little sigh, half-acknowledging that she was right.  
"We need you to get something from Magnus. We need an advanced tracking spell" Izzy explained. "And you can't do this because?" Alec asked while glaring at her.  
"Because. He's more willing to do it for you" Izzy responded, sounding incredibly patient. "Well, not after last night" Alec replied, rolling his eyes.  
"Maybe if I had tits and fangs, then he'd be interested" Alec sighed.  
"Alec!" Izzy cried. "Are you honestly telling me you can't see how attracted he is to you?" She continued.  
"If you would have seen how he was all over Camille last night, you wouldn't be saying that" Alec sighed.  
"I don't care. You are going to go to Magnus' tonight and ask for this damn spell. We need you to." Izzy ordered, beginning to get impatient with Alec's bleak outlook.  
"Oh fine. But I don't want to" Alec stressed. Soon, Alec began to pull himself together, and collected his bow from the hidden weapon rack. "Let's hope I have better aim than last night" he muttered to himself. 

Magnus was wondering around his apartment, almost aimlessly. Wherever he walked, he seemed lost, as though his mind was in another place. He looked in the mirror. Not glitter under his eyes today. He had been too upset to put any back on after last night. He looked at the clock. It was almost seven and he knew Camille would be there at any second. He took a long hard stare at himself in the mirror and with a half-hearted wave of his hand, created a glimmer to mask his bloodshot eyes and his lack of glittery eyeliner. He walked over to a small terracotta pot he had stored ready on the table and poured multiple liquids of different colours into it.  
The door burst open. "Hope it's ready" Camille called out with so much as a "hello".  
"And hello to you too, Camille" Magnus snapped. "Did you get what I asked?" He continued.  
"Here" she said, throwing a small brown bag on to the the table.  
"Good" Magnus responded tersely. "Now, this is what you wanted, correct?" He said, picking up the pot.  
"Thank god" she sighed, reaching into the pot. Her hand touched the multiple colours of magical liquids and she gave out a slight yelp of pain. Within seconds, she had pulled out a beautiful, ornate necklace. It was silver with thousands of little circles connecting the chain and a large black opal in the centre of a circular silver cast coat of arms.  
"This should be enough" She sighed. "Thank you, Magnus" she finished.  
"Now. Leave me alone. Forever." He told her, while taking a deep breath.  
She turned to leave but froze dead in her tracks. "Not another step" a deep, husky voice called from the doorway. Alec fired an arrow straight for Camille's head.  
"Alec, no" Magnus called as the arrow was released. The necklace Camille had just placed on begun to glow purple. The arrow fell straight to the floor.  
"Protective amulet" Camille laughed, as Alec looked dumbstruck. "And now, you die, Shadowhunter" Camille called as she rushed towards him, fangs ready to eviscerate him.  
"Hey, Camille. Hands off. Only I can bite his neck" Magnus called. Magnus began to wave his hands as Camille's attention was drawn to him. "Did you really think I didn't know what you would do with this charm? I included my own safeguard on the spell, duh" Magnus explained. His hands glowing bright blue. Flecks of gold started to radiate from his glowing hands. He thrust the matter in his hands towards Camille. A bright light consumed the entire room. As they begun to regain their vision, they could see Camille was still standing.  
"Ha. Ha. It didn't work, Magnus". She chucked almost manically.  
"Oh trust me, Camille. It worked. Alec now." Magnus called out. Scurrying, Alec let on arrow fly towards Camille. As she whipped her entire body towards him, the arrow sliced through the side of her arm. She looked completely confused.  
"But. How." She cried.  
"I told you. Safeguard. That amulet is pretty much useless now” Magnus explained, a sly smile beginning to crack on his face.  
“I’ll be taking my payment back then” Camille shouted as she rushed towards the table.  
Magnus jumped in front of her. “I delivered exactly what you wanted. I just happened to have the power to destroy it after. Now, I suggest you leave, before the cute one shoots you in the head” he warned.  
Camille, sensing she was in danger, rushed past Alec, leaving the brown bag on the table. As soon as she left, Magnus fell to the floor, gasping for air. Alec rushed over, instinctively putting his arms around Magnus to protect him. “Are you okay?” he whispered in Magnus’ ear.  
“That…was a lot of magic” Magnus said between deep breaths. Alec helped Magnus stumble over to the sofa, and propped him up, so as he was comfortable.  
“The…bag. For…you” Magnus said, still struggling to breathe but pointing to the brown bag Camille had brought him as payment. His curiosity raised, Alec cautiously approached the small brown paper bag. Gingerly, he opened it to reveal a beaming purple glow.  
“This…this is a portal shard. Like the one Clary had” Alec exclaimed. He turned to Magnus, who had stumbled to his feet and was walking over to him.  
“It’s so whenever you think of me, you can see me” Magnus began.  
“But why?” Alec asked, a slight quiver in his voice.  
“Why do you think, pretty boy?” Magnus chuckled.  
“What about you and Camille, I saw you at the club. I thought…. I thought you were getting back together” Alec asked, beginning to sound confused.  
“What? Alec, why would I do that? I care about you too much to do that to you. She wanted magic. I wanted a gift for you that she could get” Magnus explained.  
“I just. I’m so sorry, Magnus” Alec began, as he wrapped his arms around Magnus.  
“There, there, handsome. It’s okay” Magnus responded, taking a deep smell of Alec’s cologne. He smelt divine. Alec grasped Magnus’ shirt in to his fists and begun to cry.  
“It’s really not. I can’t believe how I treated you” Alec began, but Magnus raised his index finger to his lips. Alec could just about see through the glamor, and begun to realise how much damage he had done.  
“Shhhh. It’s okay” Magnus comforted him. Alec moved his beautifully chiselled jaw line, closer to Magnus’. Without as much as a single word, the two shared a passionate kiss. As their lips touched, Alec slowly realised how much Magnus loved him, and the extents Magnus would go to please him. The kiss begun to get more intense, and Alec slipped his hand under Magnus’ shirt, resting on the curve just above his hip. As Alec pulled Magnus in tighter, Magnus broke the kiss.  
“Easy tiger. Let’s save our first time for a more romantic setting” He whispered, before giving him another peck on the lips.  
Alec gave a grumpy whine, but both began to smile.  
“Come on, let’s reapply your glitter, handsome” Alec whispered while tilting Magnus’ head up for one last kiss.


End file.
